Had I Never Met You
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Memiliki dan kehilangan atau selamanya melepaskan, yang tersisa hanyalah sesal. Waktu.. ingin ia mengulangnya namun takkan pernah ia mampu. SasukexFemNaruxGaara. Miniseries version. Happy reading...


**Alohaaa… ini adalah fic mini series Ky. Ky rencananya akan buat ini hanya 3-5 chapter. Mudah-mudahan nggak bakal panjang, soalnya taulah Ky paling sering salah prediksi. Tehe… *dilempar**

**Okeh, silahkan dibaca….**

**.**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Author : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Wish - Had I Never Met You  
**

**Writer: Ky is Kyra**

**Genre: Tragedy, Drama, Romance**

**Rating: T or T+**

**Pair:SasukexFemNarutoxGaara**

**.**

**Satu**

**.**

Andai aku tahu bahwa akulah yang akan membawanya pada kematian, maka aku tidak akan pernah melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat padanya saat itu. Meski dari jauh, aku akan puas dengan melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa seperti saat aku pertama kali melihatnya. Namun kini, karena langkahku di hari itu, tidak peduli seberapa besar harapanku untuk memutar waktu, aku tetap tidak bisa mengubah takdir kejam yang telah merenggut napas kehidupannya dari dunia ini.

.

"Ini ruangan kelas anda untuk hari ini."

Gaara memperhatikan pria paruh baya berkaca mata bundar yang mengantarnya menuju kelas barunya hari itu. Pria bernama Ebisu itu memiliki ekspresi kaku dan gestur yang cukup untuk menyampaikan sinyal-sinyal untuk menjauh pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan gaya bicaranyapun menunjukkan kesan yang sama. Menyebalkan.

Gaara membungkukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk mengantarnya ke ruangan tersebut. Ia baru mengambil satu langkah untuk masuk ke ruangannya ketika suara sinis Ebisu memanggilnya sekali lagi. Gaara berbalik, menatapnya. Pria itu memperbaiki kacamatanya dan menatap Gaara sesinis nada suaranya, "Harap ingat anda masuk dengan rekomendasi khusus, jadi tolong jaga sikap anda."

"Aku mengerti, sensei," jawab Gaara singkat. Ia lalu memasuki kelasnya dan mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan penasaran ditujukan ke arahnya, namun ia mengabaikan tatapan itu dan memilih untuk membaca buku catatannya.

"Hei, kau mahasiswa baru, ya?"

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya begitu disapa oleh seseorang. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik coklat gelap. Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara untuk berjabat tangan. Gaara menerima uluran tangan itu dengan sopan. "Gaara Sabaku."

"Inuzuka Kiba," ucap pemuda itu juga memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Irlandia," jawab Gaara.

Kiba bersiul kagum. "Kau tahu, kau baru saja menambah nilaimu." Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Kiba melanjutkan penjelasannya begitu menangkap ekspresi Gaara. "Kau tahu, penampilanmu sendiri sudah keren, ditambah lagi kau dari universitas di luar negeri. Siap-siap saja, gadis-gadis cantik akan segera mengejar-ngejarmu."

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar candaan pemuda yang sudah menyamankan diri di sampingnya. Kiba kembali memancing pembicaraan, meskipun Gaara lebih banyak mendengarkan dan hanya memberikan sedikit respon. Kiba yang memang ramah itu tidak ambil pusing, seolah-olah dia sudah biasa menghadapi orang-orang macam Gaara.

Kiba masih menjelaskan tentang dosen bernama Jiraiya ketika mata Gaara menangkap seorang gadis memasuki ruangan dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Terlalu ramah, yang justru menarik perhatian Gaara. Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya tinggi dengan sejumput rambut sebatas dagu membingkai di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, gadis itu memakai pakaian yang sangat sopan. Kemeja lengan panjang longgar berwarna putih gading dengan rok hitam selutut. Dia memberikan kesan seorang staff administrasi dibandingkan mahasiswa.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berpikir bahwa gadis itu menarik," celetuk Kiba di sampingnya. Gaara langsung menoleh pada Kiba, penasaran dengan maksudnya.

"Dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Gaara. Dia menangkap ekspresi aneh di wajah Kiba, seolah-olah ia ragu menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dia pacarmu?"

"Pasti menyenangkan punya pacar cantik dan ramah sepertinya, sayangnya dan untungnya dia bukan pacarku."

Gaara semakin penasaran.

Kiba menarik napas sebelum menjelaskannya pada Gaara. "Dengar kawan, kau boleh mendekati siapapun yang ada di kelas bahkan di universitas ini. Kaupun boleh mendekatinya, tapi kautidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu 'Yakuza'?" tanya Kiba sambil menatap Gaara, tidak berharap bahwa pemuda pindahan dari Irlandia itu akan tahu.

"Semacam mafia?" Gaara menjawab ragu-ragu. Kiba mengangguk, cukup puas dengan jawaban teman barunya. Iapun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kota ini, dikuasai oleh grup Uchiha. Salah satu kelompok yakuza paling berkuasa di negara ini," samapai di situ Kiba berhenti. Dilihatnya Gaara tampak masih belum menangkap maksud ceritanya. "Gadis itu, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah istri ketua grup Uchiha saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara ingin tertawa dan menganggap cerita Kiba hanyalah candaan iseng pemuda itu. Namun, raut serius di wajah Kiba membuatnya mau tidak mau harus percaya. Ia kembali menatap gadis dengan senyum ramah yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa gadis di dekatnya. Kiba masih melanjutkan ceritanya, dan Gaara baru menyadari kebenaran cerita Kiba setelah melihat jarak yang ada antara gadis itu dengan gadis-gadis yang sedang bicara dengannya. Tidak ada gadis yang duduk dengan jarak yang dekat dengannya, dan raut wajah mereka saat bicara terlihat sangat kaku.

"Ingat kata-kataku, kawan, baik-baiklah padanya tapi jangan jadi temannya. Tidak ada hal yang baik yang akan datang padamu dari berteman dengan yakuza."

Kata-kata Kiba masih bergaung di kepala Gaara selama beberapa hari berikutnya. Meski begitu, Gaara tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis yang sejatinya bernama Uchiha Naruto itu. Dari cerita Kiba, nama Uzumaki Naruto hanya dia gunakan untuk keperluan sekolahnya, dan gadis itu sendiri tidak pernah menampik bahwa dirinya adalah istri seorang yakuza. Ia bersikap seolah-olah yakuza bukanlah suatu hal yang sangat menakutkan, seolah-olah ia adalah istri dari seorang pria biasa.

"Gomen ne, Uzumaki-san, kelompok kami sudah pas."

"Hmh, mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menemukan kelompok yang masih kosong," ucap Naruto ringan. Matanya berkeliling mencari orang-orang yang tampaknya belum membentuk kelompok. Namun, sangat jelas tidak ada yang berminat untuk menerima Naruto bergabung ke dalam kelompok mereka.

Melihat hal itu, Gaarapun memutuskan untuk mengajak Naruto ke dalam kelompoknya, dan mengabaikan peringatan Kiba untuk tidak mendekati gadis itu. Sementara Kiba yang sudah bisa menduga niat Gaara hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, pasrah dengan ketidakpedulian pemuda itu.

"Bergabunglah dengan kelompokku."

Naruto menatap Gaara, memperhatikannya dari kepala sampai kaki, lalu tersenyum geli. "Maksudmu, kita buat kelompok baru?"

Gaara berbalik ke arah teman-teman kelompoknya. Mereka sudah memunggungi Gaara, menyampaikan pesan bahwa mereka tidak ingin bergabung bersama pemuda itu lagi. Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat. "Kita buat kelompok baru."

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum, menyajikan ekspresi ramah yang dilihat Gaara di hari pertamanya. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri. "Gaara Sabaku."

"Uzumaki Naruto," balas Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Gaara.

.

"Aku terkejut kau ingin ke rumahku," ucap Naruto. Saat itu ia sedang jalan bersama Gaara menuju ke rumahnya yang berada di salah satu distrik hiburan Konoha. Hari tampak semakin larut dan aktivitas malam di daerah itu mulai terlihat hidup. Lampu-lampu berwarna-warni yang menghiasi setiap bangunan membuat daerah itu semakin semarak.

Naruto terus jalan di depan Gaara yang masih takjub melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitar tempat itu. Naruto tidak menegurnya, meskipun dia menyadari tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan ke arah dirinya dan Gaara. "Sabaku, lewat sini."

Gaara mengikuti Naruto memasuki sebuah lorong yang dibingkai gerbang kayu berwarna coklat megah. Tidak seperti jalan yang mereka lewati sebelumnya, lorong itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada jalan setapak yang dibentengi dinding kokoh yang dilihat Gaara. "Apa kau tipe yang menyukai tantangan, Sabaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Gaara kembali fokus pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu masih melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Gaara. "Hm, begitulah."

"Jadi karena itu kau ingin ke rumahku meskipun kau tahu bahwa aku adalah istri seorang yakuza?"

"Aku juga penasaran melihat rumah yakuza," sambung Gaara. Naruto tertawa geli. Ia memelankan langkahnya, menunggu Gaara.

"Kau harus tahu," ucapnya setelah Gaara berjalan di sampingnya, "Bahkan bagi seorang yakuza sekalipun, rumah adalah tempat untuk beristirahat."

Gaara tidak melihat wajah gadis itu saat bicara, namun Gaara bisa membayangkan ekspresi sendu di wajah Naruto. Gaara tidak tahu apa alasannya, namun ia merasa bahwa ialah penyebab kesedihan yang menampakkan dirinya di wajah gadis itu. Karena itu, iapun memilih diam dan mengikuti Naruto dengan patuh sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Ah, nyonya, selamat datang!" seru seseorang dengan nada keras. Gaara yang pertama kalinya mendapat sambutan seperti itu sampai terkejut karenanya.

"Aku pulang, Baji-san," jawab Naruto dengan riang, jelas terbiasa dengan suara keras pria paruh baya yang juga seorang yakuza itu. "Apa Danna sudah pulang?"

"Bos masih di kantor, nyonya," jawab yakuza berambut abu-abu ikal itu. Ia memperhatikan Gaara yang juga sedang memperhatikan dirinya. "Nyonya, apakah dia tamu anda?"

Naruto melihat Gaara sebentar sebelum mengiyakan pertanyaan Baji. "Dia teman kuliahku, kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tolong katakan pada Danna, bahwa aku sudah pulang dan seorang temanku berkunjung," perintah Naruto sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah berlantai dua miliknya. Gaara masih setia mengekorinya.

Saat mereka sampai di dalam rumah, seorang pria yang Naruto sebut dengan 'Teuchi-san' juga menyambutnya. Gaara tahu orang itu adalah koki di rumah itu, sebab Naruto memintanya membuatkan minuman dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk hari itu. Setelah memperkenalkan Gaara pada beberapa orang pembantu –yang juga yakuza- di rumah itu, Naruto membawa Gaara ke sebuah ruangan seperti perpustakaan.

"Ini ruang belajarku, kita bisa membahas tugas dengan tenang di sini," ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil posisi duduk paling nyaman di lantai.

Gaara masih diam, tapi kepala dan matanya berputar memperhatikan ruangan yang sangat rapi itu. mata Gaara lalu terpaku pada sebuah pigura kecil di atas meja. Gaara mendekati meja itu dan meraih pigura yang berisi foto Naruto dan seorang pria dewasa berambut gelap dengan ekspresi kaku. Meskipun pria itu begitu kaku di foto, namun Naruto malah menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Dia tampan, bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga. "Dia Dannaku, suamiku."

"Hm," Gaara menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali meletakkan pigura tersebut dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan sebuah pulpen, bermaksud memulai untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Naruto juga mengikuti tindakan Gaara. "Sejujurnya, aku cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa dia sangat dewasa."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar komentar halus Gaara. Sikapnya itu membuat Gaara mencetuskan pertanyaan lain. "Kenapa kau menikah dengannya?"

"Apa ibumu wanita penghibur?"

Gaara langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tersinggung di saat yang sama. Naruto hanya membalas tatapannya tanpa ekspresi. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Uzumaki?"

"Sadar atau tidak, caramu bertanya padaku seolah-olah kau mengatakan bahwa Dannaku memaksaku menikah dengannya." Naruto kembali mengalihkan matanya ke diktat mata kuliahnya. "Aku bisa membunuh seseorang jika Dannaku dihina, Sabaku."

"Maaf."

"Tidak masalah," ujar Naruto pelan. "hanya saja, tolong ingat posisimu."

Kata-kata pelan yang menusuk. Gaara langsung memilih untuk fokus pada tugas mereka. Naruto tampaknya menyambut baik niat Gaara, sebab ia kembali bicara dengan nada ramah pada pemuda itu. Mereka masih sibuk membahas tugas mereka ketika ketukan di pintu dan suara seorang pria tua memberitahu mereka bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Merekapun menyudahi kegiatan mereka hari itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menjadi pembimbing Gaara menuju ruang makan. Gaara sempat mematung begitu melihat beberapa orang yakuza sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Yang paling menarik perhatian Gaara adalah pria yang duduk di ujung meja makan dengan ekspresi kaku yang sama dengan yang ada di pigura yang dilihatnya di ruang belajar Naruto. Gaara lagsung tahu orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, suami Naruto sekaligus pemimpin yakuza klan Uchiha.

Naruto sudah duduk di samping kiri Sasuke, sementara Gaara diapit oleh dua yakuza yang pertama kali dia temui di rumah itu, Baji dan Teuchi. Suasana makan berlangsung cukup ramai. Namun, suasana itu jelas tidak dinikmati oleh Gaara yang merupakan orang asing di rumah itu. Setelah makan malam selesai, Gaara langsung pamit pulang setelah menolak tawaran Naruto yang akan mengantarnya sampai di gerbang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya, Gaara tidak bisa berhenti mengingat pengalamannya di rumah yakuza itu. kata-kata Naruto juga tidak bisa dilupakannya. _"Bahkan bagi seorang yakuza sekalipun, rumah adalah tempat untuk beristirahat."_

"Beginikah kehidupan yakuza?" tanya Gaara yang masih berusaha mencerna pengalamannya menjadi sebuah pelajaran untuknya.

**TBC**

**Curhat-curhat author:**

**Ky adalah warga Indonesia asli yang sama sekali belum pernah ke Jepang atau ke manapun di luar kota Ky. Karena itu, Ky sama sekali belum pernah ketemu sama Yakuza. Fic dan setting di dalamnya murni imajinasi Ky ditambah beberapa informasi dari anime dan manga. Ini hanya hasil pemikiran Ky yang berpikir, "Gimana kalo yakuza kayak gini ya?"**

**Sesuatu yang seperti itu.**

**Ky hanya berharap kalian bisa menikmati fic ini.**

**With love always and always,**

**Kyra**


End file.
